


Bruises.

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Little Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: Jude just started into those emerald eyes for a few minutes he could tell he was lying. " I don't believe you.." he admitted. Jack gave him a look." Jude.."( So i just had this idea in mind for Jude & Jack.- I swear i'm like the only one to ship them but it's okay lol-   i'm not sure if i'm making it a multi chapter or not. Anyway if you liked it Leave me some Kudos and comments!Let me know if you may like to see more of this!"





	

It hurt so bad to try and  ignore the increasing pain was only getting more and more impossible with every passing day. Jack was strong though he could handle this he had been handling this there was no need to let anyone know anything was happening.

Though by accident Jude found out. Jude was Jacks friend and slightly more. They weren't exactly labeling the thing they had going on mostly because Jack knew he was rebound from Connor and he was okay with that because he hadn't been looking for a relationship anyway. To put a label on it they were friends with benefits. The friend thing came first and then the benefit thing.

Jack was sitting in front of Judes bed messing with Judes computer while trying to ignore the pain he was feeling, trying to dull it down or at least make it this numb feeling. 

" Okay moms.. We'll be fine.. okay.. " Jude was downstairs talking with his moms who were apparently going out. NO biggy they weren't aware of the benefit part of their friendship. " Yep." Jude replied again before hugging his moms and closing the door behind them. Thus leaving Jude and Jack to their own devices. Judes siblings were out and about doing whatever it was they were doing on a Saturday.

" Hey sorry." Jude said as he entered the room kicking the door closed behind him as he sat down next to Jack on the floor. " Brought up some snacks." he said as he set them down beside them. " Cool." Jack replied glancing toward Jude. 

" So it's just us.." Jude said meeting Jacks eyes. " I mean we could play video games.. or something." Jude shrugged.Jack gave him a smile. " Or something?" he asked with a slightly suggestive tone." Not that.." Jude laughed and gently nudged him. Jack tried to play it off but he couldn't help wincing. Even as gentle as Jude was it still hurt.  " You okay?" Jude asked noticing right away.

Jude knew the signs of abuse he had been abused himself and he understood what it was like not wanting to talk about it. " I'm fine." Jack said shifting slightly. Jude raised an eyebrow. " You sure?" he asked.  Jack nodded setting the laptop down." Yeah i'm fine.. You worry too much." Jack finally gave Jude his full attention.

Jude just started into those emerald eyes for a few minutes he could tell he was lying. " I don't believe you.." he admitted. Jack gave him a look." Jude.." but he was cut off by Judes gentle lips on his own. Jack had to admit it helped a little. " Show me.."  Jude said as he pulled back to look into his eyes.

Jack stared at him for a moment and then sighed carefully shifting himself so he could carefully pull up his black t-shirt to reveal his latest battle wounds.  Jude winced just looking at the abused torso. " Jack.." Jude started as he tilted his head." You said it was better.." Jude looked to his eyes. 

" It was... and then it wasn't." Jack admitted. Jude sighed. It actually hurt him to see this not because He and Jack had the benefits part of the relationship but because Jack was truly his friend and he genuinely gave a shit about him and he had been here before himself with a bruised up torso.

" Can i put it down?" Jack asked feeling slightly self conscious.

Jack was by no means a string bean or  overly muscled but he did have a nice well defined abdomen he obviously worked out a little bit. Even so  here he was bruised to hell and back..

" yeah.." Jude trailed off." Put it down."  Jack let his shirt drop before glancing toward the laptop. " You wanna watch a movie?" He asked.  Jude shrugged.

He didn't feel like doing much after seeing Jacks torso because it hurt him.. it made him feel awful and sometimes even depending on how bad it was .. it made him sick.  

\----

About an hour into the two hour movie Jack picked on netflix they were now on Judes bed cuddled up together of course Jude was being extremely careful of Jack making sure he wasn't hurting more than he should be.

Jude glanced toward Jack who was watching the movie keeping his mind off things as best he could. Jude gently rubbed his hip causing Jack to glance away from the screen for a moment. Jude shifted a bit closer and pressed a gentle kiss to his neck to which Jack just smiled at.

Jude slipped his hand just under Jacks shirt gently stroking his hip and making sure not to press on any bruises. After a couple minutes of laying like that with Jude staring down at that exposed lightly sun kissed skin  he got an idea and sat up a bit pressing kisses to Jacks neck, jaw, cheek and finally to his ear. " Take your shirt off.." he said softly. Jack shivered slightly. " Huh?" he asked him. " Take your top off... " Jude trailed off. 

Jack looked at him." Jude.. " Jude shook his head." Just.. trust me.. take your top off.." he said softly. Jack pursed his lips for a moment before carefully moving to pull of his black t-shirt before laying back. " I don't know why you want to.." Jack didn't get to finish the sentence he was cut off by Judes gentle lips. " shh." Jude mumbled and gently pressed another kiss to his lips.

Jack closed his eyes and kissed Jude back gently deciding he didn't feel like fighting with anyone tonight.

After a moment of gentle kisses to the lips Jude pulled back and set the laptop on his nightstand before climbing ontop of Jack.  Jack looked up at Jude curiously resting a hand on his thigh." Whatcha doin?" Jack asked curiously. Jude gave him a smile. " Wanna make you feel better.." Jude leaned down to kiss him.  Jack kissed him back." Okay.." he trailed off. Jude trailed kisses slowly down Jacks neck. "mm" he replied as he continued to work his way slowly down.

Jack put his other hand on Judes other thigh as he closed his eyes letting Jude take his mind off stuff. Jude paused just before reaching his torso. " Can i?" he asked.  Jack looked toward him." Can you?" he asked curiously. Jude gave him a smile." Kiss it better?" he asked.  Jack blushed a little at that." You can try.." he trailed off.

Jude nodded and then proceeded to press very gentle feather light kisses to bruises. Jude despite being so gentle knew it may hurt a little bit. Jack didn't make any serious sounds or protest that it was too much so he continued on his mission.

Jude moved feather light kisses all across the bruised torso ever so slowly making his way down he pressed a kiss to his belly button which made Jack laugh lightly. Jude smiled and pressed kisses a little lower just above the jeans and he looked up at Jack who was looking back at him. Jude pressed kisses all along the waist band of Jacks  jeans. " You're cute." Jude said softly.  Jack smiled as he gently rubbed Judes thighs. " So are you." he replied.

Jude slowly made his way back up Jacks torso pressing kisses to every inch of exposed bruised skin before placing one gently kiss right over Jacks heart and then slowly back up his neck and jawline til he reached his right ear and gently nipped it. " Any better?" he asked softly. Jack smiled and  turned to kiss him." A little." he said softly sliding his hands to Judes hips. " Can we cuddle?" Jack asked.

Jude smiled and rested his forehead against Jacks. " If you keep your shirt off.." he said softly. Jude was a cuddler he wouldn't hold himself to that rule if Jack wanted his shirt back on he'd end up letting him.

Jack sighed but he smiled. " Okay." he gently kissed  Jude. " I'll leave it off." he said softly.

Jude was straddling Jack still gently cupping his cheeks and pressing little kisses to his lips and then gently rubbing his nose against Jacks which seemed to Jack smile. Jude wanted Jack to smile.

He deserved to smile.

 


End file.
